


Screams and Handholding

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Jonin!Obito, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: The power outage takes Obito by surprise and he wishes he hadn't screamed like a little girl.Day 2 // Lights Out
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	Screams and Handholding

“What was that sound?”

Obito was in the middle of hiding his red burning face in hands as Kakashi asked the question. He was an adult, a proper jonin-level shinobi already. A sudden power outage at night should not be having this kind of an effect on him.

And yet, as he was thrumming his fingers on the table, watching Kakashi cook, he managed to be taken by surprise when the lights went out. The only problem was that it wasn’t a normal kind of a yelp or small sound of shock. 

Oh no, Obito just  _ had _ to scream like a little girl. Which lead to Kakashi asking the question, barely hiding the amusement in his voice. 

Obito was  _ not _ scared. He couldn’t say anything, knowing Kakashi knew damn well it was him who made the noise. The other just enjoyed his shame, wanting to hear the Uchiha admit to his slip-up. 

“I-I don’t know,” Obito mumbled, pretending that he was still just bored, waiting for the food. But his embarrassment seemed to squish down his hunger and instead of his stomach growling, it was his heart beating hard. 

In the dark, he couldn’t see what Kakashi was going. Whenever they were home, neither of them wore any shoes or slippers so he couldn’t hear his footsteps. Obito could only imagine the smile on Kakashi’s face judging by his voice.

“Really?” He sounded much closer now. Obito barely held back a whimper, shifting away from the source of the voice. “I swear it sounded like someone got scared…”

The Uchiha hated the teasing. Kakashi had always known how to get to him, how to piss him off and throw him off balance. 

But more importantly, he definitely did not get scared. Being scared was for cowards and stupid people. Stupid like… Kakashi. Obito huffed and his hands curled into fists. He’d been calling the other Bakakashi for a reason, after all.

“Yeah, you,” he said as he managed to swallow down the shame. 

“You think I’m scared of the dark?” Kakashi chuckled softly, sitting down next to Obito. “I mean, I can just grab a match if you want.”

“Are you forgetting I’m an Uchiha? I-if I wanted to, I could just light up the room with Fire Style Jutsu.”

“Please don’t burn down the house.” Amusement wasn’t leaving Kakashi’s voice. “And besides, that would ruin the mood.”

“What mood?” Obito turned his head towards Kakashi and raised an eyebrow. “Being alone in the dark?”

“With a scaredy-cat of a friend.” 

Obito felt his cheeks burn again, this time with frustration as Kakashi was fixated on teasing him for that one scream. 

“O-oh really?” He had to control his voice not to let his anger slip out. “Wanna hold hands then, Bakakashi?”

He had no ulterior motives in mind as he asked the question but when he got a few minutes of silence as the answer, he realised it could’ve sounded wrong in Kakashi’s ears. Obito did nothing to cool down his head or calm down the heart ramming in his chest. If anything, he only made his situation worse and wanted the earth to just open up and swallow him whole so he’d hide with his shame. 

The silence between them only kept growing and Obito wished Kakashi would say something,  _ anything _ at this point. He didn’t want to be left like this, the fear of the electricity coming back any time creeping upon him. He’d be caught red-faced, almost crying from the embarrassment he’d brought upon himself.

In the last desperate thought, his half-melted brain came up with a way to save the moment. If Kakashi wouldn’t answer him, then…

“Well, I take it as a yes.” 

He reached out to where he thought Kakashi’s hand was, being barely able to make out his silhouette in the dark. It was Kakashi’s turn to make a sound of a surprise but he didn’t retract his hand, letting Obito’s fingers slip in between his. Obito felt the blush reach his ears as he gave Kakashi’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“S-see? N-n-no need to be s-scared,” the Uchiha couldn’t stop the stuttering now. 

Kakashi laughed and in return took Obito’s other hand into his.

“With you? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
